Human hair becomes soiled due to its contact with the surrounding environment and from the sebum secreted by the scalp. The soiling of hair causes it to have a dirty feel and an unattractive appearance. The soiling of the hair necessitates shampooing with frequent regularity.
Shampooing cleans the hair by removing excess soil and sebum. However, shampooing can leave the hair in a wet, tangled, and generally unmanageable state. Once the hair dries, it is often left in a dry, rough, lusterless, or frizzy condition due to removal of the hair's natural oils and other natural conditioning and moisturizing components. The hair can further be left with increased levels of static upon drying, which can interfere with combing and result in a condition commonly referred to as “fly-away hair,” or contribute to an undesirable phenomenon of “split ends.” Further, chemical treatments, such as perming, bleaching, or coloring hair, can also damage hair and leave it dry, rough, lusterless, and damaged.
A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefits to the hair is through the use of application of hair conditioning composition. Conditioning formulations can be in the form of rinse-off products or leave-on products, and can be in the form of an emulsion, cream, gel, spray, mousse, oil, liquid and serum.
For leave-on products especially those in a liquid form (such as oil, liquid and serum), silicone oils such as dimethylpolysiloxane and/or aminosilicones are often used. However, there remains a need for such products to provide improved dry conditioning benefits such as reduced friction.
Additionally, there may be a need for leave-on products to provide reduced sticky/greasy feeling, while providing such conditioning benefits like reduced friction.
Furthermore, there may be a need for leave-on products especially those in a liquid form, to have a homogeneous clear product appearance as such appearance may be perceived as a signal of reduced sticky/greasy feeling.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.